I'm Yours
by TK Orly
Summary: Joe and Iola reflect on the events of the last few years. 8th, and last, in my series of one-shots.


_¡Hola!  
>This story is only short so hopefully the general consensus is that it's sweet aswell!<em>

_Thank you to all those that have reviewed and/or read my stories, the support means so much :)_

_'I'm Yours' by The Script_

_Now, on to the story…_

* * *

><p>Iola Hardy stared across at her husband Joe in the dim light. His lined face was weary as his head sunk into the pillow, making him look older than his years. The last few days had been stressful for both of them, with arrangements being made and things to sort out for the funeral but Joe remained stoic, never once crying, or showing his true emotion.<p>

_You touch these tired eyes of mine  
>And map my face out line by line<br>And somehow growing old feels fine_

Joe's blue eyes, usually bright, were now sad with the burden of the past few years. It had been 4 years since the accident that had torn their lives apart. Slowly the wounds had started to heal and things returned to normal but the pain still lingered.

_I listen close for I'm not smart  
>You wrap your thoughts in works of art<br>And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

He knew he hadn't been the perfect husband over the last 50 years, but Iola had stayed with him through good times and bad. She had remained faithful and Joe was indebted to her for it. She had been strong four years ago for him, now it was his time to be strong. For Iola.

_I may not have the softest touch  
>I may not say the words as such<br>And though I may not look like much  
>I'm yours<em>

_And though my edges may be rough  
>I never feel I'm quite enough<br>It may not seem like very much  
>But I'm yours<em>

Iola's hand found Joe's face and she caressed his stress lined cheek, to give him support for the pain he was feeling. Unsurprisingly, tears wet his face as they fell silently. It tore her heart to see him like this. To see him try hold it in for her.

_You healed these scars over time  
>Embraced my soul<br>You loved my mind  
>You're the only angel in my life<em>

Joe had always been happy, cracking jokes to lighten the mood and laughing the loudest at any joke. It was his humour that had pulled them through hard times so to see him hurt made it hard for Iola to keep a stiff upper lip.

_The day news came my best friend died  
>My knees went week and you saw me cry<br>Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

In his heart, Joe thanked God for the woman he had given him as he reached for her hand. Even when their house had been burnt to the ground, she had remained positive.

_Joe and Iola stared at the remnants of their home. Everything, absolutely everything, was gone._

"_What are we going to do now?" Joe asked as the fireman extinguished the last of the ashes._

"_Get a new house, I guess," Iola answered lamely._

"_Yeah…" Joe trailed off._

"_You know, there is one positive to come out of this?" Joe looked at her incredulously._

"_What?"_

"_At least we don't have to fix the air conditioning now," she answered with a smile. Joe shook his head in disbelief._

"_You are amazing, you know that?" He squeezed her hand in appreciation._

The memory still brought a smile to his face.

_I may not have the softest touch  
>I may not say the words as such<br>And though I may not look like much  
>I'm yours<br>And though my edges may be rough  
>I never feel I'm quite enough<br>It may not seem like very much  
>But I'm yours<em>

The silence comforted the couple as they lay in their bed, contemplating what life had brought them over the last 50 years and what it was going to bring them in the future.

_I may not have the softest touch  
>I may not say the words as such<br>I know I don't fit in that much  
>But I'm yours<em>

"Iola," Joes quiet voice broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

_And you know that when the truth is told  
>That you can get what you want or you can just get old<br>You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through (oooh)  
>Why don't you realize... Vienna waits for you?<br>_

_When will you realise, Vienna waits for you?_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own any song or character that appeared in this series<em>


End file.
